Stearic acid (also known as octadecanoic acid) is a saturated fatty acid with a 18-carbon chain. Stearic acid may be found in fats and oils from both animals and plants. Stearic acid may be used in a variety of applications, including but not limited to food products, animal products, personal care products, candles, fireworks, and plastics manufacturing as a lubricant and release agent. Stearic acid can be prepared like most fatty acids. The typical steps involved in the manufacture of stearic acid may include: 1) hydrolysis of a fat or oil to produce a mixture of fatty acids and glycerine; 2) separation of the fatty acids and glycerine; and 3) purification and separation of fatty acid mixtures into two or more fatty acid mixtures.
Palmitic acid (also known as hexadecanoic acid) is a saturated fatty acid with a 16-carbon chain. Palmitic acid may be found in fats and oils from both animals and plants. Palmitic acid may be used in a variety of applications, including but not limited to food products, animal products, personal care products, and release agents. Palmitic acid can be prepared like most fatty acids, such as those described above for stearic acid.